POKÉMON LEGENDS
by darklugia1221
Summary: É... A fic brazuca suprema... Cheia de ação e muita comédia... Aqui é o lar de Red, Green, Gary, Aura e muitos outros que você só confere aqui! AVISO: A fic é meio longa - se não gosta de ler... fic 100% original by darklugia1221 e neodarlink77


PARA DEIXAR CLARO:

Pokémon é uma marca registrada da Nintendo/Gamefreak.

Essa é uma fanfiction de fãs para fãs.

Qualquer coincidência é mera semelhança e vice-versa.

A fic não é so minha. O 2º idealizador e redator é **neodarklink77**

**Agradecimentos:**

Um monte de gente, incluindo:

eu,

você, e o neodarklink

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pokémon Legends

**Capítulo I: A Nova Geração**

**É emocionante! É um fantástico combate térreo no Estádio da Liga Índigo!**

**Dois treinadores e seus Pokemons: Red Fire com seu Dragonite e Gary Oak Jr. e seu último pokémon, Bellsprout!**

- Desista Gary! - urrava Red na ponta direita do Estádio – Você nunca me vencerá, nem sonhando!

- É o que você pensa! Bellsprout, vire para a esquerda e use Sleep Powder!

- Bell! (Pode deixar chefe!)

**Bellspout gira e solta de seus poros um estranho pó azul, visando atingir Dragonite.**

- Dragonite, evasiva e gust, agora!

**Dragonite dá um salto à direta e depois à esquerda, depois começou a bater as asas e um furacão dissipou o pó azul.**

- Ah não! – disse Gary

**Red:** Ah, sim! Dragonite, Dragon Rage!

**O Dragonite voa para o alto e solta chamas azuis gigantescas.**

**Gary**: Bellsprout! Não!

**As chamas de Dragon Rage atingem em cheio o fraco pokémon, deixando-o fora de combate.**

Bellsprout voa! A torcida vibra: Red Fire!! Red Fire!! Red Fire!!

**Red**: Oh yeah! Ganhei! Ganhei! Sou demais!!!

**Locutor**: O Campeão receberá o troféu agora! Parabéns !

**Red**: Obrigado, Obrigado!

-Red?.....

**Red**: Ah, mãe? Mãe! Você viu? Viu como eu humilhei o Gary Oak Jr?

**Mãe**: Red.....Red....acorde!

**Red**: É, mãe! o Gary finalmente acordou!!!

**Mãe**: Acorda....

**Red**: Acorda? Acorda do que? Eu sou campeão!!

**Mãe**: RED FIRE KETCHUM! ACORDE SEU PREGUIÇOSO! AGORA!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**10:00AM – PALLET TOWN – KANTO**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Era uma manhã calma e pacífica na cidade de Pallet, ou melhor, calma e pacífica até os vizinhos ouvirem os berros da Sra. Daisy Oak Ketchum.**

**Daisy**: RED! SEU PORCO LAZARENTO! LARGA A MÃO DE SER BUNDA-MOLE E LEVANTA!

**Red Fire Ketchum abre os olhos assustado e se levanta como se tivesse levado um choque.**

**Daisy**: A-COR-DA!!! PÔ! NEM NO ANIVERSÁRIO DE 13 ANOS ACORDA NA HORA! FAÇA-ME O FAVOR!

**É... Esse era Red Fire Ketchum. O garoto tinha cabelos castanhos curtos e olhos da mesma cor. Estava vestido com apenas uma cueca com Pikachus e Jigglypuffs.**

**Red**: Mãe...(olhando para os lados) Hã?! Cadê o estadio Índigo? E o Gary? E....

**Daisy**: Estádio Índigo? Gary? Do que você está falando?

**Red**: Ah..Nada... (cara de emburrado) Só um sonho.... É, parece que a Liga Índigo vai ter que esperar.

- Há. Que bom que finalmente entendeu... Só em sonho mesmo....só em sonho, Red.

**Red**: GREEN.

**Red olhou para a porta do quarto e viu uma garota da sua idade, com longos cabelos castanhos, uma camisa verde, uma saia branca, uma bolsinha branca e um gorro branco na cabeça para coroar (Nossa! Essa menina gosta de branco, não?!) com o logotipo de uma Poké Ball (Pokébola aqui no Brasil). Era Green Leaf Ketchum.**

**Green**: Já te falei irmão! O único que pode ganhar a Liga Índigo é o (suspiro) ai,ai..o meu amado Gary.

**Red**: Já te disse para nunca (eu disse NUNCA!!!) tocar no nome daquele imbecil, arrogante, panaca e ignorante

**(Pensamento ON) Legal, rimou! (Pensamento OFF)**

no meu quarto ou perto de mim!!!

**Green**: Bom... É melhor ir se acostumando Red....Afinal, você vai ser o nosso padrinho!!!!

**Red**: O QUE?? Você vai se casar com "ele"!? Nem a Pau, Juvenal!

**() Show! Propaganda da Sadia! ()**

Só por cima do meu cadáver! Ele é nosso primo!

**Green**: Bobinho... (risos) O amor quebra fronteiras...

**Red**: O Amor vai é quebrar a tua fuça!!!

**Daisy**: Parem vocês dois! Nem parecem irmãos gêmeos, nem mesmo no aniversário! Green Leaf (apontando para Green), você vai descer agora e me ajudar a bater o bolo! E você Red....ah, torque essa... é... "ceroula" e vai tomar café.

**Red ainda estava em chamas (não literalmente,é claro). Desde de que se entendia por gente odiava seu primo Gary mais do que tudo. Era sempre ele....ganhava no Gameboy, no TCG, no Winning Eleven, no xadrez, no dominó...em tudo. **

**Gary era um imã de garotas enquanto Red ficava 100% isolado. Aos 7 anos, Red se auto-declarou rival de Gary Oak Jr (apesar deste dizer que Red não tinha competência para tal cargo).**

**Green marchou e seguiu a mãe. **

**Red se levantou e foi até sua cômoda para pegar suas roupas. Acima havia um pôster gigante com as silhuetas de quatro pessoas e seus Pokémons: A ELITE dos 4 (E4).**

**Abaixo do pôster havia uma fotografia solitária: um homem de boné e terno (bela combinação, hein?!), segurando um bebê. **

**Red olhou para a foto, eram ele e seu pai. A única foto que tinha sozinho com seu pai (as outras tinham a irritante presença de Green, do primo Gary ou até do Mr. Mime da sua mãe).**

**Ash Ketchum (é, você leu direito sim). **

**O garoto prodígio, o maioral, o cara. - tá, vocês já entenderam...**

**Com apenas 10 anos, saiu de Pallet Town com um recém capturado Pikachu, presente do Prof. Oak (futuro vovô). Com ele, partiu para enfrentar o mundo com cara e coragem. Venceu a liga de Kanto (não na 1º tentativa), de Johto (vide última nota), Hoenn (idem) e Sinnoh (idem). Foi o único treinador a chegar no topo do e voltar.**

**Com 31 insígnias, tendo viajado o mundo todo, foi o Hoenn de novo para inaugurar a tal da Batlle Frontier e voltou a Kanto. **

**Em Pallet, achou o amor. Sua futura esposa Daisy Oak, de quem gostava desde pequeno. Foi obrigado a fazer as pazes com seu rival, Gary Oak, por ele ser o irmão de sua esposa. Logo a rivalidade acabou (pelo menos é isso o que ele pensa...). **

**Ash e Daisy tiveram dois filhos: Red Fire e Green Leaf. **

**Porém, mesmo com dois filhos, Ash nunca parava em sua casa. Era mais famoso que Oran Berry.**

**Toda semana na TV, criando ligas. Era membro da SilphCo e da Poketch S.A.**

**Aparecia apenas no Natal e na Páscoa, e raramente no aniversário dos filhos, mas cada vez ficava mais difícil. A última vez que apareceu em casa foi no Natal retrasado. Trouxe o ex-líder da cidade de Sootopolis, Juan, para participar da festa.**

**Red**: Pai... que saudade... Eu...

- MIME! (Oi)

**Red se virou e viu o de sua mãe. Ela treinou ele para ajjudar desde que era um Mime Jr. (presente da sogra Delia Ketchum).**

- Mime, Mr. Mime! (Ô Red! Telefone pra você!)

**O levava um telefone na mão (dã!).**

**Red**: O que foi, ?

- Mime, , Mime!!! (O telefone,véi!!!)

**Red**: É o telefone? Prá mim? Quem é?

- , Mime!, Mime! ! (Ah, sei lá, mano! Atende aí, poxa! O bolo vai queimar!!!)

**Red não entendia o que o falava (apesar de eu já ter escrito Mime 15 vezes nesse trecho), mas já tinha ideia do que era. **

**Pegou o telefone.**

**Red**: Pai?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**1:00 PM (Fuso Horário, né?) – SNOWPOINT CITY – SINNOH**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A neve caia intensamente em Snowpoint. O mar intenso e o vento congelante. Em frente ao cais da cidade havia um homem. Um homem de jaqueta vermelha, em um jeans surrado, um boné branco e vermelho. Um pokétch num braço, e um pokégear automático preso aos óculos escuros. Em seu ombro esquerdo, um Pikachu.

**Ash**: Parabéns filho! Não se fazem 13 anos todos os dias! Com treze anos eu estava em Hoenn....

**Red**: Não deu para vir, não é?

**Ash**: Infelizmente não, filho.... Me convidaram para construir uma Batller Frontier aqui em Sinnoh. Mas tem outro motivo...

**Red**: Que é???

**Ash**:É que me disseram que um pokémon lendário, um dragão-fantasma apareceu por aqui, o nome era.... hmmm... Gelatina!

**Red**: (Tosse) Giratina!

**Ash**: Ah, é... É isso mesmo, Giratina. Continuando, eu tinha quer vir, ele tem duas formas, uma com asas e uma com 4 patas! Eu tinha que vir ver! Capturá-lo seria a maior conquista da minha vida!

Pikachu: Pikachu! (Pikachu!)

**Red**: É...você não veio por causa do Giratina?

**Ash**: Não pense assim. Eu tenho nos Pokemons a minha vida...o meu sangue. Eu gosto de encontrar novos pokemons, novos amigos mas, nunca um pokemon, por mais raro que seja, seria tão importante para mim quanto você!

Eu sei que quase não tenho estado presente na sua vida, mas, saiba: Eu te Amo, Red. Nada vai mudar isso. Eu e o Pikachu estamos felizes pelo aniversário.

**Pikachu**: Pika? Pika, Pikachu? (Aniversário? Não era o Dia da Árvore?)

**Red**: (baixinho) Que ótimo... Ele apelou pro discurso psicológico...

**Ash**: O quê?

**Red**: Nada, nadinha...

**Pikachu**: Pika! Pikachu! (Tá bom. Tô sabendo)

**Red**: Pai?

**Ash**: O quê?

**Red**: Um dia , quando eu virar um treinador Pokémon...Vamos lutar, eu e você, certo?

**Ash demorou um pouco para responder.**

Pikachu: - Pika! Pikachu! (Vai, responde logo)

Ash: Ok, mas só quando você for um mestre.

**Red dá um sorriso, mas durou pouco ao ouvir os berros da mãe.**

**Daisy**: REEEDDD! Desça agora! Já fazem dez minutos que você não trocou a cueca.

**Ash**: Ihhhh... Essa deu pra ouvir daqui....he he! Vai trocar a cueca, vai!

**Red**: Ok, depois te ligo!

**Ash**: Manda um abraço pra vovó Delia, pra mamãe, pra Green, pro Tio Gary e o Gary Jr...

**Red**: Pai!

**Ash**: Ta bem! Esquece o.... Ah, você sabe.

**Red**: Certo, até mais.

**Ash**: Até mais, filho.

**Ash desliga o telefone.**

**Pikachu**: Pika! (Finalmente)

**Ash**: Cadê o Scott, Pikachu? Caramba! Aquele velho sempre demora…. Bem, vamos dar uma volta por aí. O que acha, amigão?

**Pikachu**: Pikachu... Pika. (Fazer o que... Vambora)

**Ash**: Que bom! Uma volta então.

**Ash vai andando pela cidade. Passa pelo ginásio, pelo templo e volta para a frente da água.**

**Pensou:- "Ok, Red, Eu espero você virar mestre. Terei o maior orgulho".**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**10:10AM – PALLET TOWN – KANTO**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Red troca não só de cueca, como também pôe um jeans, uma camiseta manga-longa e um boné vermelho (fiel ao estilo da família). **

**Desceu as escada correndo (quase matou o de susto).**

**???: **Mas, ora... Se não é o meu netinho favorito....

**Red**: Vovó Délia!

**Délia**: Como vai Red? Correndo e pulando muito como seu pai?

**Delia Ketchum tinha cabelos brancos, usva uma blusa rosa e uma calça de moletom azul-clara, óculos pequenos nos olhos. **

**Red ficou muito feliz em ver a avó paterna. Gostava muito dela (menos quando pedia para ajudar na jardinagem).**

**Daisy**: Red? Com quem está falando?

**Daisy saiu da cozinha**.

**Délia**: Olá Daisy. Como está?

**Daisy**: ! Que bom vê-la novamente. Eu estou ótima, e a senhora?, como está?

**Délia**: Muito bem, obrigada.

**Daisy**: Mas o que faz aqui agora? Eu pensei que a senhora só viesse na hora da festa.

**Délia**: Eu vim ver se você precisava de ajuda

**(Pens. ON) O que é óbvio... (Pens. OFF)**

E também porque eu não tenho nada para fazer.

**Daisy**: Eu? Ajuda? Não, não...imagina. A Green já está me ajudando e o está assando o bolo.

**Era óbio que Délia não queria só ajudar, e sim fazer a festa do jeito que ela fazia nos primeiros anos de casamento de Daisy e Ash. **

**Ela passava lá só para ver se Daisy estava cozinhando para Ash do "jeitinho da mamãe".**

**Red sabia disso, todo ano sua avó aparecia para fazer a "Patrulha Daisy".**

**Délia**: Ah, mas a Green é só uma criança, e o é filho do Mimey...

Crianças devem brincar no aniversário, e o deve limpar. Pode deixar tudo comigo.

**Green**: Mas eu já sou uma mocinha, vovó!

**:** ! Mime, ! (Como é que é? O que falaram de mim?)

**Red se virou e viu a irmã usando um avental da mãe (que ficou enorme). **

**O avental era branco e rosa, com muitos bótons colados nele. Olhando de perto, dava para ver que eram corações com dois rostos, escritos: "Green e Gary". **

**Red chamou a atenção da irmã e falou:**

**Red**: Mas Green, que negócio é esse de Green e Gary? Parece até dupla sertaneja...

**Délia**: Ah... O amor...

**Red**: Ah, vovó, não enche!

**Daisy**: Ai, que lindinho!!! A minha filhinha tão fofinha, bonitinha, está apaixonada...

**Green**: Mãe, ta me envergonhando! (Estava mais vermelha que uma Cheri Berry).

**Daisy**: Admite filhinha. Você está apaixonada.

**Red**: Apaixonada? ELA??? Oiiiiii, tem alguém ai?????

**Green**: Ah, mãe.....não tô não... (baixinho) Tá bom! Só um pouquinho...

**Red**: Já chega, Green!!! Nunca vou deixar minha irmã namorar aquele... aquela... aquela coisa!! Pronto, falei!!!

**Green**: Ah é Red?? Quando você arranjar alguma garota, se é que isso é possível, eu não vou deixar você namorá-la. OK?!

**Red**: É, mas eu nunca estive apaixonado.

**Green**: Tá... E eu sou o Bozo! Você também anda maluco perto de garotas. Lembra da Aura? Aquele menina, a filha da coordenadora May Mapple? A nossa vizinha que foi embora? Ficava até cego de tanto que olhava para ela. Aquela otaku...

**Red**: Ei! Não coloca a Aura nessa história não! É diferente! (mais vermelho que um Slugma)

**Green**: Ah, coloco sim. E digo mais, o Gary gosta de mim, só que ainda não assumiu...

**Red**: Então eu te digo que....

-Ding-dong!

**Red**: Isso não acabou! A gente discute outra hora.

Green: Correndo para a porta – Ah, é o Gary! Como está meu cabelo? Eu estou cheirosa? Ai, vou tirar o avental... Blablá..blablablá...blá...

**Red**: Ai meu Arceus, essas meninas de hoje...

**Green**: (Abre a porta) Gary, my love! Que bom te ver, você veio tão de repente que eu...

**O sorriso de Green se desmanchou rapidamente ao ver que no lugar de seu amado Gary, havia um velho de uns 80 anos, em uma cadeira de rodas elétrica. Tinha óculos bem grandes no rosto, usava uma camisa de botões azul, um jaleco branco, uma calça branca (Já sabemos a quem Green puxou) e sandálias de couro.**

**Green**: Bisavô Carvalho??

**Oak**: Ora, ora... Como você cresceu queridinha... Filha, vem dar um beijinho no vovô, vem...

**Green ficou realmente frustada. Ficou realmente desapontada ao ver que não era o jr., e sim um velho moribundo.**

**Oak**: Você preferia que eu fosse o Jr., não é?

**Green**: Não, não....imagina, vô...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**10:30AM – PALLET TOWN – KANTO**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Oak**: Imagino sim, minha filha.... O teu rosto está como o de um Quagsire... Hehehe...

**Green**:

**(Pens. ON) Quagsire? Quagsire?? Como esse velho ousa me chamar de Quagsire se eu sou uma linda Beautifly e... (Pens . OFF)**

**Red**: Bissavô Oak! O senhor por aqui? (cochichando para Green). Nossa, o Gary deu uma envelhecida não?! (De volta para Oak)

Mas, e então... O que veio fazer aqui??

**Oak**: Por quê? Não gostam da companhia do seu querido bisavô, nem no dia do aniversário?

**Daisy vinha atravessando a porta da cozinha**

**Daisy**: Vovô, oi! Tudo bem?

**Oak**: Olá Daisy. Eu vim para a festa...

**Daisy**: Mas, vô... A festa é só de noite... O DJ nem chegou ainda...

**Oak**: Certo, mas eu não vim só para isso...

**Daisy**: ???

**Oak**: Eu vim também te lembrar que já passou da idade dos seus filhos terem seus próprios Pokémons.

O Tracey me pediu para que chamasse vocês. Lá ele faz questão de entregar um Pokemom para cada um.

**Red**: UM POKÉMON??? PRA MIM???? Cara, isso é demais!!! Agora eu vou poder ser um mestre igual ao papai?!

**Green**: E eu eu vou ser uma coordenadora linda, melhor que a May Mapple...

A lendária, ganhadora de Super Contests (Para Red) "que tem uma filha bonitinha".

**Red**: Green!!

**Todos começacam a rir, até que Daisy apareceu na sala.**

**Daisy**: Então, todos estão muito animados, não?

**Red**: Claro, Hoje eu ganho um starter... Depois a liga Índigo e daí a Liga Laranja, e Liga Johto, e depois a Liga Hoenn, e a Battle Frontier e...

**Green**: Red, fica quieto... O único que pode ganhar todas essas ligas é.....

**Sra.Délia, Oak, Red, ... Enfim, TODO MUNDO**: O seu amado Gary Jr. Já sabemos! (Mime, Mime, !!!)

**Green**: Como vocês sabiam??

**Oak**: Bom.. Falando no Jr, ele já está lá, no laboratório, esperando vocês.

**Red ficou como um Magmortar: em Chamas.**

**Red**: CANALHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

**Red saiu correndo.**

**Green**: Ai, aquele idiota.... Eu vou atrás dele (e saiu andando).

**Oak**: Esses dois... parecem muito com o Ash. È impossível olhar e não lembrar do homem que escalou o Mt. Silver.

**Delia**: É. , eles vão ser grandes treinadores.

(**Green (ao longe)**: E UMA COORDENADORA!)

Oak: É... Chegou a hora da nova geração. A geração Legends. Mal posso esperar para ver as batalhas desses moleques.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

É... Esse é o fim da Parte I.

Nossa, vocês devem estar de saco cheio, não tem jornada, nem passeio, o capítulo é enorme e batalha só em sonho.

Não se preocupe, vai melhorar.

Na parte II, teremos a grande primeira batalha: Red vs Gary Jr.

O resultado só Arceus sabe! (perdão pelo troadilho infeliz...)

Obrigado por ter a paciência de ler...

DarkLugia1221

NeoDarkLink77


End file.
